The present invention relates to a control system and method for timing first and second events which occur repeatedly in a sequential cycle. The control system is designed to maintain the time difference between the time a first event in the sequence is completed and the time a second event begins within a predetermined acceptable time range.
In various types of control systems, a series of sequential events are often performed in a repeated cycle to produce a desired result. The cycle is repeated over and over to continuously produce or process a product. When a repeated cycle of events is performed, it is desirable to have the second event begin as soon as possible after completion of the first event to maximize the efficiency of the system.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for controlling the timing of first and second events which occur repeatedly in a sequential cycle. The second event begins after completion of the first event. The method includes the step of setting a predetermined time to begin the second event after completion of the first event. The method also includes the steps of detecting the time at which the first event is completed and detecting the time that the second event actually begins. The method further includes the step of determining the time difference between the time the first event is completed and the time the second event begins. The method still further includes the step of adjusting the predetermined time that a control signal is generated to begin the second event in the next cycle of first and second events by an amount of time based on the time difference between the time the first event is completed and the time the second event begins to maintain the time difference within a predetermined time range.
In the illustrated embodiment of the present invention, a control system is provided for controlling the timing of a dispenser apparatus including a valve which moves alternately between a product-loading position and a product-dispensing position in a repeated cycle and means for dispensing a product from the dispenser after each time the valve is in its product-dispensing position. The system includes means for detecting the time that the valve reaches its product-dispensing position. The control system also includes means for generating a control signal at a predetermined time to actuate the dispensing means when the valve reaches its product-dispensing position and means for sensing the time that the dispensing means actually begins dispensing product. The system further includes means for determining the time difference between the time the valve reaches its product-dispensing position and the time the dispensing means actually begins dispensing the product. The system still further includes means for adjusting the predetermined time that the control signal is generated to actuate the dispensing means for the next cycle of the valve by an amount based on the time difference between the time the valve reaches its product-dispensing position and the time the dispensing means actually begins dispensing product to maintain the time difference within a predetermined time range.
By maintaining the time difference within the predetermined time range, the present invention improves the efficiency of the dispenser. This permits the dispenser to dispense product more slowly while maintaining the same amount of product output in a predetermined time period. By dispensing product more slowly, the product can be controlled more easily. This can advantageously reduce splashing or spilling of the product as it is being dispensed. In addition, by maintaining the time difference within the acceptable range, the dispenser can dispense more product in a set time if the dispensing speed remains constant. This advantageously increases the productivity of the dispenser.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.